Fencer
Fencer is an enemy and one of 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. The character's magic powers are "mechanical" and its starting weapon is the Fencer's Foil. Fencer's specialties are advanced boss slaying, combo locking, and knockback crowd control. Character-Themed Pun When confronting the Barbarian Boss, Fencer asks his partner to guess what he's going to do. After Fencer drops the boss at a mind boggling speed, his partner says "I saw ''that one coming from a mile away!" Background Fencer's only appearances in the game are in Forest Entrance (carrying a princess off), Industrial Castle and in Wizard Castle Interior (while you fight Necromancer). They're usually seen fighting alongside Industrialists. Legend has it that all of the Fencers were extremely skilled fighters, and they were sought out by the Industrial Prince. When the Fencers agreed to work with him, he was delighted. He showed them the Industrial Robots he had invented to replicate their unmatched magic. The robots came close, but being machines, they just didn't have the same capability to have mana flowing through their bodies that the Fencers did. The reason is because the Industrialists lack the organic compounds of living things that channel mana through their body, so they're forced to rely on their own means to channel mana. However, the Fencers were still impressed by how well the Industrialists copied their work, which brought pleasure to the Industrial Prince. One of the Fencers however, the most powerful of them, wasn't necessarily impressed, because he thought that the Prince just wanted to sell the robots for his gain, because if people would be able to buy the most powerful in the magic in the land, then they would, and that would make the Fencers less special. This Fencer, who we'll refer to as "Aicho," never really got used to the Prince, nor did the Prince ever get a liking for Aicho. He did however promote Aicho to second in command because he wanted the most powerful Fencer to be the leader that kept the others in check. All that really happened was he just got yelled at for the Brutes' practical jokes, such as pouring grease on the walkways where the Prince walked, or unplugging the Industrialists' charging cables overnight, which little did they know, would be the determining factor in the four knights' success in attacking the Industrial Castle. The Industrialists were doing a full days work on half of a night's charge, which lowered their efficiency, and the Fencers were having to pick up their slack. Being a good leader, Aicho was helping them out with their work. The Industrial Prince ran across the catwalk as if the devil was after him, and the alarm system began playing. "Lol, intruder. Lol, intruder. Lol, intruder." Four fencers rushed to the doorway, but having worked for six hours straight without a break, they were weary from their work. The Industrialists' batteries were about dead, and the knights were equally matched, and eventually the Fencers and Industrialists gave out. The Prince entered his machine. Aicho thought ''Are you kidding me? That machine is so useless it wouldn't make a cat guard flinch. ''Aicho thought about that. ''Da heck is a cat guard? Aicho saw that it was either betray the Prince, or be slayed by the knights himself. If he thought highly of the Prince, then maybe that would've been a tough decision. Aicho uses his magic on the machine. This horrified the Prince because he had never seen Aicho's magic compared to the other fencers before. His magic was at least twice as powerful if not more than all of the other Fencers and Industrialists.* Green Knight, impressed by Aicho's performance, wispered to Red Knight "I think you've been outclassed. OOOOOOHHHH!" In just seconds the machine is completely destroyed. The Prince runs onto the balcony as Aicho runs after him. The knights arrive to see the Prince falling off the cliff. Blue Knight approaches Aicho and asks "I'm assuming that you're in need of work with your employer now slain." Aicho responds, "Yes, that'd be nice to have an employer that appreciates more than my magic working for him. As previous second in command, I own this Castle now, and I'm donating all the remaining Industrial Robots to King's army, and I'm making this the new home for all the Fencers throughout the land." "Okay, that's fine and dandy," Orange Knight said, "But we need that telescope over there, so considering how it's a relic, do we have to fight you for it or what?" "Oh, that thing?" Aicho responded, "The Industrial Prince himself didn't even know what that thing was for. As far as I know it just appeared there randomly one day. I don't care if you take it." Note: All NPC enemies, no matter what magic combos they use, have only three sections of splash magic, where if it was maxed, it would have six sections, or seven with +5 magic. It's assumed that Aicho is the playable Fencer character with max magic and a +5 magic weapon, which is why he's claimed to be "more than twice as powerful as the other enemies," because he's better trained. Magic Splash Attack "Aichophobia" Element: Industrial (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 4 per upgrade level (max 28) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.4 A large buzzsaw blade moves across the ground. Each upgrade adds an extra buzzsaw, up to 7 total. Unlike other Splash spells, the first version has full range, and each upgrade adds an extra blade but not extra distance. Each blade can do 4 hits on enemies that aren't knocked over, unlike the typical Splash spell that does 1 hit per upgrade level. Each buzzsaw spawns at a random size and distance from you, and some may start slightly behind you and not go as far. At max upgrade, this means the spell can protect you from both sides somewhat. The buzzsaws also take a while to finish after the casting animation is complete, so you can move away just after casting it while the buzzsaws continue to deal damage from where you were before. Buzzsaws completely ignore all terrain including pits, slopes, walls, and the line in the volleyball game. This is another feature unique to them. This is the most powerful spell for defeating enemies that aren't knocked over, due to the number of hits. This makes characters using this spell able to defeat ground-based bosses in mere seconds. Even taking enemies that are knocked over into consideration, the spell is still overpowered because of the incredible crowd control capabilities. When at max potential, this attack does approximately 2.9x more damage to any enemy that receives chain damage than the next most powerful splash attack, but at the same time it yields four times as much XP per cast of magic, making it the most effective form of magic for XP farming Catfish/Painter. If you'd like some math, then it does 28 damage per hit max, with a max of 28 hits. That's 784 damage per cast. At max you do about 15 casts per mana bar, which makes about 11,760 damage per mana bar. To put that into perspective, then next most powerful splash attack is the standard 7-hits per cast, which is 38 damage per hit max, making it deal 266 damage per cast. 3,990 damage per mana bar. In terms of XP, normal splash magic gets 7-hits per cast, so 7*5 = 105 XP per mana bar, and buzzsaws would be 28*15 = 420 XP per mana bar. However, the Buzzsaws do less damage per hit making them more economical, even though overall you still do more damage: 11760/3990 ~ 2.95. Compared to Red Knight? Let's assume that Red Knight gets 4-hits per second, and holds his magic down for 15 seconds. (That's actually more hits per second and more time than he actually holds it for, but I'll leave it how it is so I don't disgrace him too badly.) Red Knight's splash magic at max would be 75*0.33 (Fencer would be 75*0.4) so that's about 25 damage for Red Knight per hit. 25*4 = 100, and then 100*15 = 1500. Seriously? Red Knight only does 1,500 damage? That's not even half of what normal characters do! Other characters do 2.66x more damage. That's more than twice as powerful... and Fencer does 7.84x more damage?!? This is why Red Knight will never be considered good, at least as far as boss slaying is concerned. If only Fencer didn't have better crowd control from the extra time the magic spends active and knockback, then Red Knight might have at least one thing better than Fencer. Magic Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Industrial (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. His air projectile is the same, but at a 45-degree angle. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. Magic Jump "Steam Jump" Element: Industrial (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. Unlocking The Fencer can be unlocked by completing the game with the Industrialist. Unlock Path Notes *Fencer can be used to earn the "Traitor" achievement by defeating the Rich Industrialist. *Fencer is the most powerful character in the game, beating Industrialist's higher magic expense. (Fencer has 1-2 more casts per mana bar.) Trivia *Fencer and Industrialist are reskins of eachother, however, Fencer's magic attacks are just slightly less expensive than Industrialist's. (The difference isn't big enough to mean life or death; neither one is recommended over the other, unless you take the game seriously, then use Fencer.) *Combined with the Snakey Mace, Fencer can be very powerful. *Fencer is an S Rank character (S++) *Fencer and Industrialist have the most powerful splash attack of any character in the game. *A nickname for Fencer is "Aichomancer" which means "sharp object mage." It's derived from Aichophobia, the fear of sharp objects; in this case, buzzsaws. * Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. See also *Playable Characters *Industrial Castle *Fencer's Foil * Industrialist * Industrial Prince * Industrial Machine * Character Tiers Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:S Rank Category:Saws Category:Playable Characters